Epilouge of MachiXYuki
by paperdominos
Summary: When Yuki's in college Machi comes to visit for the first time.  Will Yuki have changed after three short months apart or will they still be madly in love?


The brown-haired girl strode up to the large building in which resided her boyfriend, Yuki Sohma. She hadn't seen him since the summer he graduated, and didn't know how faithful he was.

It had been 3 long months without seeing Yuki, and she was nervous that he had changed or didn't wait for her to catch up to him. Yuki had given this girl, Machi, a key to his apartment so that she knew that he trusted her, and that she should trust him. The times they had talked over the phone Yuki kept on saying that he missed her, and wished that she would come visit for New Years. Now, New Years Eve, December thirty-first, she was standing on the lawn of an apartment building. She bit her lip in anticipation of entering the pale blue building and walked carefully towards the entrance; the entrance to the man that pulled her out from underneath the darkness, and into the light.

The light was dimmed inside and Machi had to take a minute to let her eyes adjust. When her eyes focused she found the place to be entirely breath-taking. The soft looking sofa looked all to inviting as she saw another man in the lobby lounging comfortably on a chair typing all too vigorously on his laptop. Machi meandered her way around the furniture to the front desk. A middle-aged man with short red hair, and blue eyes asked, "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm wondering which room Yuki Sohma stays in?" Machi inquired.

"Oh, Sohma," the man said, "He stays in six, third floor."

"Thanks," Machi stated and walked towards what looked like the elevator.

She wondered how the man knew off the top of his head which room he stayed in, unless he memorized whose staying where.

Machi pressed the up button and the elevator door immediately opened. She quickly jumped into the elevator and pressed the button with the number three on it. While waiting she glanced around the elevator, it had nice sturdy walls, that were a bit to perfect to her taste. Machi hated perfection, she was actually petrified of it really. Every moment she was in the elevator she wanted to vandalize the sickening perfection. When the door opened she quickly scurried out and exhaled.

On either side of her there was a door, one had a five eroded into the wood, and the other had, six. Machi turned on her heels towards the number six and took out her key. Realizing that the polite thing to do was knock, she did. On the third knock the door flew open and a tall brunette opened the door.

"You are not the pizza guy," she stated.

Awkwardly, Machi replied, "No, sorry, Does Yuki Sohma live here?"

She pursed her lips as someone else in the background yelled, "Babe is it the pizza guy?"

"No," she yelled turning her head towards the noise, then back to Machi, "Yuki isn't here right now, he has class, what can I do for you?"

"Um," Machi said not sure of what to do.

A blond-haired male came to the door and looked budged eyed at me questioning, "Aren't you Yuki's girlfriend?"

Machi nodded swiftly wondering who these people were.

"Come on in," he said pinching the woman's cheek, "And don't mind her, she just gets cranky when she's hungry."

She waved his hand away as she went into another room. The apartment was larger than Machi had expected it to be, there was a kitchen off to the left as you enter the room and to the right was a large living room.

The kitchen had white walls, but they weren't exactly pure white, burn marks were scattered around the stove area, and the counters were mostly clean, with the exception of a few plates.

The living room had long sofa against the back wall, a television in the front, and in the far right were two chairs leaning on a desk. The desk was pilled high with books and a coffee cup.

"That's the kitchen, living room," the man said, "Oh sorry name."

Machi giggled at his little blond moment and said, "I'm Machi, by the way."

"Carter," he said motioning to himself, and then to the woman, "And that's my girlfriend Kushina."

Kushina popped her head out of a room door and said, "Call me Madison."

"Ignore her," Cater says, "She wants to have an American name like I do."

Machi smiled as Carter led her into the dining room.

"When will the pizza guy deliver?" Kushina moaned in annoyance.

The room had blue wallpaper and the table was long and black, with a few stains on it. At present there was cards scattered all over the dark surface. There was also a stereo in the corner.

"Wanna play?" Carter asked.

"Sure," Machi said happily placing herself down in the dark metallic chair. Surprisingly, the chairs were extremely comfortable. The trio played a few rounds of goldfish, with ignorant yelling of who lied or not, until there was a click and the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Yuki Sohma announced to the seemingly empty house.

"Yun-Yun, I have a surprise for you!" Carter yelled at his friend.

"What kind of surprise?" Yuki yelled back.

Machi was in utter shock, she had completely forgotten why she had even came to this apartment. She had immersed herself into the intense card games to ease her tension; but by doing that she had totally forgotten about Yuki.

She leapt to her feet letting the chair fall in her wake. When she rounded the corner Yuki had just put his bag down and looked up her. His silver hair had grown a little longer than the last time she had seen him.

At first Yuki thought he was imagining things, he blinked, and she was still there. Machi wasn't a mirage. They both smiled in unison and Machi started running towards Yuki. He outstretched his arms and they held each other so tight from the side they could've been as thin as a pencil.

Yuki rocked back and forth with Machi in his arms feeling her hair under his fingertips. Machi took in Yuki's blissful sent that filled her with happiness.

That moment felt everlasting, they bother wanted it to last an eternity, but alas reality kicked in just as Yuki's room mate bluntly announced his presence, with a sarcastic comment, "Get a room."

Yuki looked up from Machi and saw that Carter and Kushina were both leaning out of the dining room staring at them; both had large grins on their faces.


End file.
